


A Russian New Year

by downbyashes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Polar Bear Dive, Post-Canon, happy new years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downbyashes/pseuds/downbyashes
Summary: Yuuri’s Russian rinkmates have a somewhat unique way of ringing in the new year, a way Yuuri will happily stay away from in favour of keeping warm.





	A Russian New Year

**Author's Note:**

> …so this is not what was supposed to come out next. I’m still working on the next chapter of [Take a Gamble on Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218170/chapters/37908050), and the sequel to [I’ve Searched my Whole Life (For You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515500), but both are slow going. Promise they’re coming!
> 
> So, this came around on New Years Day, when I saw locals doing the Polar Bear Dive Hat Trick (going to the biggest three Polar Bear Dives in the Vancouver area), and I was like, yeah, I can see Victor and the Russians doing that. I don’t know how common Polar Bear Dives are in Russia, but I made this! Enjoy, and Happy New Year!

“Victor, how crazy really are you?” Yuuri asked, staring at his fiancé in disbelief as he pulled his shirt off over his head. “I mean, it’s not a deal breaker, but I will find you help if you need it.”

Victor just laughed beside him. “I’m only crazy about you, Yuuri. Mentally, I’m fine,” he said, pulling Yuuri in to press his lips to the Japanese boy’s temple. “Come on! It’s a New Years tradition all around the world. It’s fun! Why don’t you join us?” 

“Because I prefer getting in warm water,” Yuuri replied bluntly, trying to push the vague remnants of his headache from his focus. He’d grown up in a hot springs resort, where you bathed in hot water, the exact opposite of the polar bear dive Victor, Yuri, Georgi, and Mila were all preparing for. Yuuri didn’t see the appeal of running into the freezing cold Gulf in only a bathing suit, or in Victor’s case, a speedo. 

Yuuri hadn’t questioned why they were going out that morning, or why they had picked up all their rinkmates on the way to the beach. He hadn’t even questioned why they were heading to the beach on the first day of January. He’d just been focusing on getting over his hangover from the night before, and not hurling all over the dashboard. It was a question that was now haunting him as he watched his Russian rinkmates take off their jackets and shirts, then their pants to reveal swim trunks for Georgi and Yuri, and a bikini for Mila, in addition to Victor’s speedo. Victor’s shiny gold speedo. 

Yuuri asked himself again if that man could be any more extra if he tried. 

Yuuri was firm about staying on the beach, and as far away from the frigid water as possible. And if Victor came out of the Gulf with his arms out for a hug, then Yuuri was going to run the other way, snag Victor’s keys from his jacket pocket, and drive away without them. He at least knew his way back to the apartment, and if he had Victor’s keys, then Victor couldn’t get into the apartment. Yuuri could turn up the music loud, not quite enough to annoy the neighbours, and thus he could probably drown out Victor knocking at the door. 

No, he wasn’t that mean. Sure, he’d probably do it to Mari, but she was his sister. He couldn’t be mean to his fiancé. 

“It’s about to start, Yuuri. You sure you don’t want to join us?” Victor teased, his heart-shaped grin spread across his face. “It’ll be fun.”

“Yeah, piggy,” Yuri said from just behind the silver-haired man. “I knew you were a piggy, but who knew you were chicken too?”

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I didn’t bring my trunks, and I’m not going in my boxers.”

“But that only makes it even more fun!” Victor said, pulling Yuuri into his bare chest. His skin was already cool from the nipping cold. It was close to zero, if not below. Yuuri was shivering a bit, and he had his winter jacket, fleece-lined jeans, warm boots, and his hat with ears on. How could the Russians around him not be cold? Most of them were wearing hardly anything. And there were a few who weren’t wearing anything at all. 

Yuuri officially believed that Russians were insane. There was no other place he’d been to where people would jump into freezing cold water in winter completely naked. Why had he come to Russia again? 

A shout came out from somewhere in the crowd, and a look of thrill entered Victor’s eyes. He only ever got that look when he was on the ice, about to do something Yakov had already yelled at him not to. Everyone was shouting in Russian, and Yuuri could pick out numbers. A countdown, and then the crowd around him rushed forward, to the water. Yuuri pushed back, not letting himself get drawn toward the Gulf, and then stumbled when there was no more resistance, and all the swimmers were in the water. He could pick out Mila easily with her red hair, but the others were a bit harder. Even Victor’s silver hair was hard to pick out amongst other silver haired divers, though his rinkmates had all kept close to each other. They were all laughing and splashing each other, and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile. It did look fun, and he would have maybe participated, if the water and weather weren’t so cold. 

Only a few minutes after the dive, his rinkmates came running back up the beach, hugging themselves as they shook, giddy grins across their faces as water dropped down their bodies. 

Victor’s hair was plastered to his face, his bangs messily pushed out of the way. Yuri and Mila both had at least elastic-ed their hair back to keep it out of the way, and Georgi’s was short enough that it only reached his brows. 

“Yuuri, I’m cold! Come help me warm up!” Victor whined, pulling his towel around himself. 

“You’re dripping cold water. Stay away from me!” Yuuri said, screeching and jumping away when Yuri pressed his fingers to the back of his neck before he could bat them away. “None of you touch me! You feel like icicles!”

Victor laughed, drying off his hair. “Come on, _lyubov moya._ It’s not that cold,” he insisted. 

“Maybe not to you. You’re Russian!” Yuuri shouted. “I’m not. I grew up with hot water in the hot springs. How you didn’t freeze as a child, I have no idea.”

Victor laughed again. “There, there, Yuuri. We _are_ Russian. We’re basically indestructible.”

“Yeah, until we mention your bald spot, old man,” Yuri grinned. 

Victor glared back at the boy darkly. “I don’t have a bald spot, little fairy.” 

“Why you fucking-” Yuri tried to attack Victor, but was held back by a giggling Mila. Georgi just watched, his lips twisted up in amusement. 

Yuuri sighed at the scene they were making. “Can we just go somewhere warm before you two destroy each other? Like the apartment, or a restaurant, or something?” 

Victor turned back to Yuuri, his face lightening again. “Of course, love. I am a bit hungry myself. Let’s go.” He wrapped a dried arm around Yuuri’s shoulders, and started leading him towards the car.

“Victor, I think you forgot something,” Yuuri said, face brightening at an alarming rate. 

“Hm?” Victor raised an eyebrow. “And that would be?”

“Y-your clothes. You’re still not wearing any actual clothes.” Yuuri’s grew out of control, burning down his neck and the top of his chest. 

Victor laughed. “Is there anyone who’s going to be opposed?” 

“Put your fucking clothes on, old man!” Yuri yelled from behind them, already shimmying into his own. “No one wants to see that much of you.”

Yuuri didn’t think it was possible to blush redder, but he did. He could think of many people who would want to see that much of Victor, and his name was first. If they were at home and not in public, that is. 

Victor just laughed again, a sound that would never get old to Yuuri. “I suppose we won’t get any service if I’m not dressed properly,” Victor said as he started dressing himself. He ran the towel over his head one last time, ruffling up his hair as he dried it. 

Yuuri smiled at Victor, then wrapped his arms around his fiancé’s neck. “Much better,” he said, reaching up. 

“I’m glad you think so,” Victor murmured, reaching down to Yuuri. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Yuuri whispered, pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. 

They had only a moment before they heard Yuri make a disgusted noise. “Alright. We get it. You’re in love. Can we go eat now? Or at least have your keys so we can go eat and you two can stay here and be gross away from us?”

“Come on, Yura. Love is a beautiful thing.” Georgi sighed. “You’re just too young to enjoy it.”

“And you guys can keep Georgi. Baba, you’re with me. Grab the old man’s keys, and let’s go.” Yuri’s face pulled down into a scowl, and he turned on his heel, making his way up the beach toward the car. 

Victor and Yuuri looked at each other before bursting out laughing. “I guess the kitten is cranky today. Better go before he decides to just hotwire my car and drive off without any of us,” Victor said, taking Yuuri’s hand in his.

Yuuri agreed, and Mila ran ahead to make sure Yuri behaved himself until the rest of them got there. He may be almost eighteen, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still impulsive and reckless. 

When they reached the awful pink Cadillac, they were relieved to find it still there and in tact. 

Maybe the rest of the day would be just as good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry for any typos. I was trying to get this done before I went to work!
> 
> Follow me on my [Tumblr](https://downbyashes.tumblr.com) or my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/downbyashes), where I’m trying to be more active!


End file.
